


Kittypet Dustpelt au: Changes

by Sparkfur_the_writer



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Changing the Warrior Code (Warriors), RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkfur_the_writer/pseuds/Sparkfur_the_writer
Summary: Changes that will be involved with the au, using the idea of making Dustpelt be born as a kittypet, along with Ravenpaw. Dustpaw and Firepaw are childhood rivals and both want to prove themselves as capable apprentices and potential warriors, and their rivalry will continue to exist once they both join ThunderClan. Several things will be altered, including the warrior code and additions to the other three clans, and both SkyClan and the tribe will continue to exist and not just be treated better.Au idea is thanks to Dovewingz(from Tumblr)'s au generator.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 6





	1. Basic changes

Dustpaw and Ravenpaw are both born as kittypets, Dustpaw has "Fluffy" as his kittypet name, and Ravenpaw is named Dash and lives at the same house as Smudge. Smudge and Dash(Ravenpaw) both have to stop Rusty and Fluffy from doing dangerous things for the sake of their rivalries, and both are concerned and try to convince their friends/brother to stay instead of leaving to join ThunderClan. Being stubborn, the duo still join ThunderClan anyways.  
ThunderClan has TWO apprentices, so they're actually very desperate for more apprentices(especially with the more even numbers in the other three clans) because there are literally only two apprentices. Due to Ravenpaw being a kittypet, and Sandpaw being the only apprentice that isn't very young, Tigerclaw kills Redtail and no-one in ThunderClan will have any reason to not believe him, and eventually a RiverClan warrior might point out what's wrong with Tigerclaw's story, in front of everyone.  
Neither Dustpaw or Firepaw will be the apprentice of Bluestar. Longtail may also end up missing more than just a piece of his ear.

Altering the warrior code, altering the medcat rule and the cross clan relationship rule due to the nature of the first rule being involved with a grandfather paradox caused by Jayfeather's trip in the past, and the second one being altered because no one listens to it, and it promotes inbreeding(why?) It is now that they must remain loyal to their clan, but can pursue relationships with cats from other clans, and medicine cats can pursue relationships with other cats as long as there is at least another medicine cat available and capable enough that they can continue to care for their clan.  
(More to be determined later.)


	2. Clan sizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This actually bothers me, ThunderClan has 24 cats(not including Redtail because he dies before we see him). ShadowClan has 10 cats listed, WindClan just lists Tallstar, and the only live cat RiverClan labels in the first book is LITERALLY Crookedstar.

Here's what I want to point out with the first real alliance section in book 2.  
ThunderClan: 25  
ShadowClan: 12  
WindClan: 11  
RiverClan: 11  
Outsiders: 9

So, I'm going to boost numbers for ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan by quite a bit, because it's seriously needed. The labeled outsiders are literally two away from the labeled cats of WindClan and RiverClan. Like, RiverClan has plenty of food, there should be more, and WindClan seems like they should have more numbers than ThunderClan has(in my opinion). And I could understand ShadowClan be a bit low on numbers, but less than half of ThunderClan's, really?

So I'm going to adjust the numbers like this.

ThunderClan: No changes.  
ShadowClan: +11, I'm taking into account the elders that were kicked out and the fact that they originally boosted their numbers with rogues.  
WindClan: +14, why is it so small to start with?  
RiverClan: +18, being RiverClan they have plenty of food and weren't chased out by a tyrant recently.


	3. Added cats to the clan alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats being added to the Clan alliances. I'm going to mostly be trying to fill these up with forgotten cats that could be used here. But feel free to suggest ocs to help fill the gaps. (I want to make the alliance stuff not be as empty as they are.)

RiverClan: 6/18  
Vixenkit  
Grasswhisker  
Mosskit  
Icewatcher(https://dovewingz.tumblr.com)  
Frostbite(https://dovewingz.tumblr.com)  
Ottersplash(https://starfallsofmultifandoms.tumblr.com)

WindClan: 2/14  
Lynxspot(https://starfallsofmultifandoms.tumblr.com)  
Jake(yep)

ShadowClan: 2/11  
Ravenwing(https://starfallsofmultifandoms.tumblr.com)  
Turtlehue(https://dovewingz.tumblr.com)


	4. Important realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, due to altered rules in the code, I may have drastically altered some things.

First off, the entirety of Mapleshade's Vengeance is invalid, halfclan relationships aren't illegal, and in turn Mapleshade has no valid reason to end up in the Dark Forest, and thus they won't be there to meet Goosefeather(who apparently could walk among both the Dark Forest and StarClan at the same time) there and instead is in StarClan, Mapleshade is still going to be in StarClan for Crookedstar, because she clearly did something out of the kindness of her heart and stopped a kit from running off on his own. She still will visit Crookedstar, and is going to the one there for all the kits who need her. Tigerclaw however, doesn't get encouragement to become the leader of ShadowClan, meaning he might not end up as a leader, let alone possibly live that long, she might be a bit... upset by Tigerpaw attacking a kit too, and Thistleclaw for encouraging him to.

Oh, and let's also point this out now, uh, Jake's going to have an interesting family reunion if Tigerclaw still brings BloodClan.


	5. Scourge and BloodClan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be weird if BloodClan ever shows up, Dustpelt may shout at Scourge something like "What would your father think?" And Jake's just going to be there like "I'm right here, you could just ask me."

Seriously, they eat garbage, there's a perfectly good forest. They might just show up, in the middle of the gathering, and it'll end up being a weird family reunion of sorts, Tigerclaw is possibly just dead somewhere, Scourge and all of BloodClan are just like "We want in on this forest life, we literally eat garbage, and we want to NOT eat garbage." As everyone wonders who all these cats are, we just have a weird thing with two different sides of Jake's lineage, with Fireheart and Scourge, and then Jake's there, with Tallstar. If Tigerclaw ISN'T dead yet, Fireheart and Scourge could realize they both have an issue with Tigerclaw, and realize that Tigerclaw is a criminal, and that he has more crimes than they'd seen. I can't comprehend what kinds of things could happen, like it's just so much potential, BloodClan might not even show up.


	6. In regards of chapter 2 of Into the Wild, but Dustpaw was born as a kittypet au.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to do lots of stuff.

I may actually have Oakheart and/or Redtail live, I need context on what they're both like, since I haven't read Redtail's Promise or Bluestar's Prophecy. But once I figure out what both are like naturally, then I'll take into account of all the changes that have been made and what it may affect later on, and then finally I'll determine end results, change the story from Tigerclaw, if he does have the chance to kill Redtail that is.

(Update, they're going to live and Tigerclaw ISN'T going to be a well respected warrior, because he's apparently known to be violent and cruel.)


	7. Just, Tigerclaw, let's be honest.

He's gone, he's exiled, and sorry to anyone who likes him but he's exiled since before the first chapter or even the battle with RiverClan the day before. He is obviously out for war and it should be clear that he'd kill a cat for his flimsy morals and he had a reputation that he'd tear apart ANY apprentice that crossed the borders, and he attacked a kit, and he obviously just wanted war, while there ALREADY was frequent battles against RiverClan. So, Sunstar's the one who exiled him, sorry Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt fans, but this is based PURELY off of logical conclusions that could be made based off them looking at his past actions AND his reputation amongst the other clans. He's not sneaky about it, he's openly cat racist and is quite violent, he had Redpaw head out to potential battle and acted like it was Redpaw's fault for things going wrong when Tigerclaw was the reason a freshly apprenticed cat went out to potential WAR. But I might have Bramble and Tawny be rogue or kittypet born because DESPITE his hatred for them, he still had kits with Sasha, so he might still be desperate and what reasonable clan cat would get close to him when he has such horrible reputation. Kittypets and some rogues however, might not know of what he's known for, so they might be more open to whatever kind of charm Tigerclaw has.  
  
(This has been my mini rant/explanation on why Tigerclaw is not going to be a member of ThunderClan.)


	8. The progress of Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.  
> (Here's an explanation, and no, this isn't dead.)

I apologize for the amount of time I've kept you all waiting for the first chapter, let alone how long it's taking to get the second one out, I had to stop to get a better idea on just what should be affected by all the changes, how I feel I should use their logic, especially with the more generous rules when it involves interactions with other clans. and honestly, the conclusion was the easy part after I read through Redtail's Debt, but once I finished it, I just kinda ran into writer's block, I'm still trying to push past the part I'm stuck on, but it just feels wrong no matter how I try to write it. I hope that once I get past this I can start properly working and finishing chapter 2 for all of you like how I should have by now.


End file.
